The World Beyond The Stars Is No World
by RedSquadron
Summary: In the Stargate Universe, Earth is brought to it's knees by a sudden and ruthless attack from what soon becomes known as the combine. The semi Super advanced/Modern world Rallies up to fight to their last in an up-hill battle, as Billions spew forth from interdimensional portals. One shot, unless it becomes popular. Sort of an unusual story I half baked here.


##_ACCESSING DOCUMENTS##_

-LOADING, PLEASE WAIT-

-COMPLETE, ACCESSING DOCUMENT #1-

**- First year beginning-**

* * *

**2,000 + Days Remain**

**HIGHLY TOP SECRET DOCUMENT **

August, 21st, 9:00, 2012 The United States Govt.

The world was highly unaware of the beginnings of the apocalypse, as it began very subtly. China begins it's second cultural revolution, the first million have died by the new communist extremist regime. China also starts up a top secret project involving inter dimensional travel. Stargate activity has began to lower, as travel by ship has ironically become more suitable for travel.

2014 China

Satellites showed high activity in the Chinese mountain ranges, space is fluctuating rapidly in the area. The new communist regime, dubbed the 'NCR' have shut down capitalist centers across china.

two new American space vessels have been built, 18 total american ships.

2015 Mongolia

After a massive explosion in the mountain ranges of china, reports of odd creatures have been gathered, along with 20 dead from mysterious electrical/plasma burns. This is odd, because plasma is still not yet incorporated into the population's tech. From then on, random ruptures in space/time have continued to open up across asia.

2016 Asia

Massive portals have ruptured above Asia, colossal tower like structures slamming into the ground below them, landing in the major cities across the globe. North America and Europe are spared, as the ships are obliterated by the NATO ancient class defense shield. South America is soon overrun, Along with Asia.

The creatures that were released from the ships appear to be some sort of robot/organic hybrid. Soon, they spew out across the land by the billions, quickly overrunning the NCR, and Indian forces. South America fell the instant the ships arrived. Overhead American ships bombarded the invading forces, keeping America and western Europe safe.

Occupation of Asia, along with experiments on humans begin to take place in the Alien (dubbed the 'Combine', for the use of combinational forces) occupied cities. A new type of unit soon appeared, disturbing everyone who faced them. Spy networks indicate the combine is using genetically manipulated humans for military and factory work.

The European front crumbles, and almost all Europeans escape just in time, evading the oppressive natured combine. All free countries remaining escape to one of the last free places in the world, "Fortress America".

European nations buy a large strip of land in eastern canada, once again having their own counties, and providing space for the refugee Europeans, and Asians.

2017 Earth

"Fortress Russia" collapses, a meager two thousand Russians and Asians escape, the wrest becoming captive by the Combine before they can escape.

A total of 14 aircraft carriers surround Alaska, Hawaii, Canada, The united states and the New European union in North America. The only thing holding back the launches of nukes are the possibilities of the loss of millions of innocent lives. Despite this, 'Gate Buster' nukes are being tested off world, testing to remove radiation and fallout for 'Safe', conventional uses, while not utterly destroying the planet.

2017 *MAY 23rd*

The Alaskan line collapsed today, and billions of monstrosities spewed forth from the gap. I happened to be there when it happened, as I was there for a meeting of defence plans. When the shield collapsed, they went for everything. Military, animals, people. anything that moved. I was 'Lucky' enough to see a mother who was weeping over her dead child get shot. I Barfed everything I had, and with revived hate and anger, I put every ounce of my will into solely destroying the combine until there was not one left to live on this planet.

The Nukes are planned to have been launched soon, any day now to completely destroy these fuckers once and for all. Soon, Earth will be ours again. Just in case of total failure, the last remaining six American ships are leaving the planet with colonizing tools, to prepare for life abroad if we fail.

Today, the nukes launched, and I as Commander of the second largest military force in the world will remain to witness the end of the beginning. As long as we can fight, life is infinite.

A few seconds ago, the nukes landed a few hundred thousand miles away from my position, here in Europe in the command center that was built in failed attempts to retake the old European front back. With this, I am to tell my Children I love them, and My wife the same. I hope we dfggfhf ef fedfs aafsf sfsgh hjj saaags sdr w2 qwerty asdf poiuy mki Radiation Jeff free ssh eff rd st f2f up go see up rd fee fee end dddsssssss###cc#s###"#&$!#(_==...

_##FILE CORRUPTION DETECTED, FILES MISSING/ANOMALOUS## _

_-CLOSING DATA PACKETS-_

_-SHUTTING DOWN-_


End file.
